


Date Night

by BBLoonyGirl (FrozenFairy)



Category: Basil Brush - All Media Types
Genre: Balloon Fetish, Balloons, F/M, Looner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 10:00:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19003507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenFairy/pseuds/BBLoonyGirl
Summary: Miss Anna's scored a date with the guy of her dreams. But does he have a secret?





	Date Night

Miss Anna Jones was different to others her age. At 21, girls like her would have probably gone for a member of the latest boyband or a ripped model. But not Anna. After chatting online for months, Anna had scored a date with the man of her dreams - Basil Brush.  
She had been obsessed with Basil since the age of 10 years old. And when she was 16, her feelings for him went beyond anything she could have expected. After school she would hide out in her room, lying in bed fantasising about her furry crush. She shivered with pleasure as she imagined what that tail would feel like against her skin. And then she came, intensely. Of course, it was never going to happen for real.  
Or so she thought.  
Basil and Miss Anna had been talking over Twitter for the past three months. Her heart would flutter wildly whenever she had a message from him. Especially when he asked her to meet him. Of course, Anna was a little skeptical at first - after all, wouldn’t you be? But, she thought, if this was the real thing, it was a chance she needed to take. She was surprised to find out that it was the real deal after all. The met up and had a nice bite to eat and had a few drinks and got on really well. Then, even more to Anna’s surprise, Basil invited her back to his flat afterwards,  
Something could actually happen tonight. Anna thought she was going to have a heart attack. After all, she did get a little aroused whenever he said “Miss Anna”.  
Her heart was pounding as he lead her into the bedroom. Truth was, he was just as nervous as she was. With her long red hair and blue eyes, Miss Anna was quite beautiful. And besides., Basil had a fantasy he so wanted to make a reality tonight.  
“Make yourself comfortable, Miss Anna,” he said.  
Anna straightened herself out nervously and sat on the bed. “What do we do now?”  
She decided not to wait for an answer. She slowly put her arms around him and kissed him softly. The fluffy softness of his tail felt as amazing as she’d imagined. It was a huge turn on for her. She couldn’t wait to make love to him.  
But Basil had other ideas. “Miss Anna,” he said nervously. “There’s something I would like to talk to you about.” He struggled to get out of her arms. Anna sighed with annoyance as Basil opened his bedside drawer and took something out. At this point Anna didn’t know what it was. Basil took a deep breath. What should he say? Should he say anything at all? He decided against it. He would just show Anna what he wanted to do. He turned around to reveal to Anna a packet of balloons.  
“I was thinking we could make things a little bit more… fun.”  
Anna’s heart began to race again, but not for a good reason. “Oh, Basil, I don’t really like balloons,” she stammered.  
“It’s OK,” Basil replied. “It was just an idea-”  
Seeing how upset he was, Anna made a decision. She took the bag of balloons and took out a yellow one. It took her awhile before she finally had the courage to put it to her lips. Shaking, she blew slowly into it.   
Basil took a deep breath. This was the closest he’d been to a beautiful girl blowing up balloons. He almost found it too much to handle.  
“Are you OK, Miss Anna?” he asked.  
“I think so, even though I’m a little scared.”  
“Let me tell you a secret: I’m scared too.”  
Anna’s eyes grew wide. She held the neck of the balloon shut trying to hold in all the air. “How does that work?”  
“Fear and excitement, have a very fine line between them,” Basil explained.  
Anna thought she understood a bit more now; after all, the anticipation was exciting her a little bit too. She continued to blow. By now the balloon was a nice pear shape.  
“Oh, Miss Anna, you can stop if you want,” Basil said.  
“I think I’ll have to,” Anna said breathlessly. “It looks like it’s going to…”  
“Er, boom boom?” Basil giggled.  
Anna smiled. “Yeah, well, at least I know where that comes from now,” She tied a knot in the end. “Is that to your liking?”  
“Oh yes, Miss Anna,” Basil said, taking the balloon. “It’s so beautiful.”  
Although Anna was still afraid of balloons, she did have to agree. She sat back on the bed and sighed. “Um… what do we do now?”  
“Well, I usually pop them, but because you’re scared, we won’t be doing that today.”  
Anna smiled. “That’s sweet. But what would you like us to do next?”  
“Well…”  
Before he could answer, Anna had an idea. She grabbed the balloon and started to rub it up and down his tail. It felt devine.  
“What I would really like,” Basil said, “is to see you ride that balloon… so to speak.”  
Anna hesitated. She wanted to make Basil happy, but she didn’t want to pop the balloon. After a few moments deliberating about what to do, she took the balloon and gently lowered herself onto it. She started rocking back and forth on the balloon. She could see that Basil was gettin more and more excited.  
Anna got off of the balloon and lowered herself on top of him until he was inside her. It felt just as amazing as she had imagined all this time.  
“What do you want me to do with this now?” she asked.  
“Do you think you can pop it?” he said.  
Again, Anna was hesitant. She closed her eyes tightly and dug her nails into the balloon.   
*POP!*  
With a loud bang the balloon exploded, louder than Anna was expecting, but Basil seemed to enjoy it, and it made him come. Anna came not long after. They collapsed on the bed in a heaving mess.  
It was the best - and oddest - night of her life.


End file.
